


【二代绿红】一辆破烂边三轮

by Swornight



Category: Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swornight/pseuds/Swornight
Summary: 绿灯侠结束了他在OA的漫长值班，在他回到地球前与他的男朋友Barry约好了一个电影马拉松之夜，但是事情发展似乎并不是这样





	

当Hal结束了在OA长达三个月的值班时可没想到在瞭望塔里迎接他的是这样的场景。  
他从瞭望塔外侧的玻璃幕墙往里看，一个人也没有，空荡荡的大厅，空荡荡的走廊。  
要不是半天前闪电侠还给他计划着等他回来要来个电影马拉松之夜，他真要怀疑是不是世界末日来临以至于蝙蝠都放弃这座太空堡垒了。  
他打开通讯器，超人在第一时间联系上了他，他听见蓝大个的声音混杂着风声传来。  
“GL，速来中心城。”被扭曲得有点失真的声音差点淹没在一片嘈杂的背景声里。  
隔着沙沙作响的机器，那边的人群发出一阵欢呼，他听见他们在说“抓住他了！”“累死了”之类的。  
他心中一凛，操控着灯戒往地球飞去。

“这回的怪物是什么？Luthor发明生发剂时出现的附属产品吗？”  
当Hal从天而降看见联盟里的人或多或少变长的的头发时毫不委婉地指出了这一点，附带一个大大的嘲笑表情，除了敏捷点满完美避开所有攻击的蝙蝠侠以外的其他人都假装没有听见这句话，任劳任怨收拾战场。  
“Flash呢？”Hal找了一圈没能发现他男朋友的身影，他有信心，按照Barry的速度，绝对不会比那边那个头发长到拖地以至于只能飞在半空中的超人更惨。  
联盟主席和顾问互相看了一眼，一同走上前，对他说，“GL，我们需要你帮忙。”  
“闪电侠需要你的帮助。”蝙蝠侠站在超人身后补充道。

“这次敌人的武器会极大地加速人体细胞生长，往往一两分钟后人体就会急速衰老死亡。“蝙蝠侠，或者说Bruce一边做着解释一边将Hal带到了位于中心城的一处民宅。  
“我们制作了解药，但是情况紧急只能做到针对人体本身。”超人换回了他那套老派的打扮，“对了，这里是闪电侠的家，你可能还没来——”  
穿着老旧夹克的Hal和隔壁邻居熟练地打了个招呼，并被附送了一个刚出炉还冒着热气的苹果派。  
于是Clark咽下去了那最后一个字，换来了Bruce的一声嗤笑。  
“解药有一些副作用。”  
“而闪电侠因为新陈代谢本来就快所以情况比我们严重，原来分发的解药只能帮他暂缓而不能根治，按照数据分析现在药效已经快过了。”  
“他在二楼卧室”蝙蝠侠递给了他一个注射器，“特制，给他打一针。”  
“你们不进去？”Hal接过注射器，却发现原来藏在门廊前小地毯下的钥匙已经到了蝙蝠侠手上。  
“他不会想让我们看见他现在的样子的，”这是Clark说的“刚刚为了阻止他乱跑全联盟都出动了。”  
“还要开会。”这是老蝙蝠说的。  
而与此同时Hal则被他们推进了房子。

这里和Hal离开前一样，他最爱吃的那家餐馆的外卖号还贴在冰箱上，三个月前从书架上随便找来打发时间的科幻小说还摆在椅子上，Barry细心地给他夹了一枚绿色书签以防止白天开窗时被风吹乱页码害得Hal再也找不着原来的内容。  
他将苹果派放在了厨房里，楼上有细小的声音传来，“Barry？”他站在楼梯口往上张望，听见楼上他的恋人回以惊呼“Hal？！”然后是一连串的响声，惨烈得如同连环空难现场。  
他在心里默默估算了一下。  
“砰——”这是椅子倒了。  
“啪——”这是拐角那的花瓶碎了。  
“哗——”这是角落里的书堆塌了。  
“哐——”这……Hal有点犹豫，直到他听见一声“Ouch！”好吧，是他的男友久违的撞到了桌脚。  
“冷静点，my boy”他有点好笑地叉着腰站在楼下，“不用这么激动，我想，你应该不是在我离开期间又搞了什么时间旅行那一套吧？”  
“不，天才，我这出了点麻烦，Bruce他们难道没有告诉你吗？我听见你在公共频道问他了。”  
“是的，我听说了，明天报纸头版都想好了‘在中心城被头发淹没不知所措’”他一边走上楼梯，一边从口袋里掏出那支注射剂，楼梯吱吱呀呀地响着，Hal决定如果明天天气好，他或许会出门买点木板修理一下这座楼梯，“老蝙蝠给了我一支解药，还放了你一天假，打完针我们就可以躺在沙发上把隔壁邻居刚送给我们的苹果派吃掉了。”  
“我听到你上来了，等我会儿。”  
Hal于是安静站在原地等了半分钟，他相信以闪电侠的速度，半分钟已经够他跑一圈地球了。  
说实话，Hal猜测过Barry此刻会是什么样，但是当他推开门时，还是不得不承认，这实在太出乎他意料了。  
谁能想到Barry·Allen，AKA，中心城的守护者闪电侠，一脸绝望地蹲在房间中央，而整个房间的地板都快被他的头发淹没？  
入眼满是金色的头发，它们在阳光下反射出令人目眩的温暖光芒，这的确非常令人心动，尤其是Hal，他对于Barry那头手感良好的金色头发一直都毫无抵抗力。  
但前提是，如果他的男友此刻没有可怜巴巴地坐在那的话。  
“咳——”Hal努力想要忍住笑声，但这副场景实在是太好笑了，“Barry，你介意我现在照个相吗？Oliver他们会感兴趣的。”  
“闭嘴，天才。”Barry叹了口气，一把一把地努力把自己的头发团成一座小山以避免Hal进入卧室时被他的头发给绊住，“把解药给我吧。”  
Hal将解药递过去后转身出了卧室“我想你需要一些别的‘特殊服务’。”说着他从门前探出脑袋，“真的不照相吗？”  
回应他的是Barry愤怒的一鞭，用那头他刚刚编好足以当做武器的长发。

Hal伸手揉了揉Barry刚剪好的头发，一些碎发随着他的动作从发间落下，Barry甩甩头打了个喷嚏，打量着绿灯镜里他的新发型，“手艺不错。”  
“那是。”Hal将Barry制服领子掀开一条缝，假装那里面有掉落的碎发，往里轻轻吹了一口气。  
较之体温略低带着点水汽的气息轻拂过Barry的后颈，他看见Barry抖了一下，肩胛骨随着他的动作往后张开又快速收拢。  
如同一只振翅的蝴蝶。  
于是他将对方隐藏着的制服拉链拉开，将一个吻覆盖在上面。  
Barry的声音从胸腔震动着传到他的耳中，带着少见的迫不及待“Hal，别在窗前。”  
他们的窗户还开着，四月的风已经没有了冷意，挟裹着微弱的花香自窗外的树间沙沙的吹过，他出任务前刚安装好的白色纱质窗帘被轻柔地卷起，从树叶缝隙间落下的阳光也因此显得有些模糊，投射在地面上形成了或明或暗的光斑，Barry安静的坐在椅子上，起伏不定的纱帘偶尔会擦过他的脸颊，他稍稍侧过脸来，右手在额前虚虚遮挡着阳光。  
Hal弯着腰将头倚靠在恋人的右肩上，呼吸间满是Barry家新换的洗发水的味道，甜腻腻的又带着点水果的香气，Barry解释说这是Wally送的覆盆子巧克力香味，但Hal一直不能忍受这个味道，然而在这个安详温暖的午后，他突然觉得这并不难以接受，事实上，他有点过于沉迷于这股香味，他可是有三个月没有吃过正常食物了，这种情况下胃口大开才最正常。  
他直起身吻了吻恋人的发旋，鼻尖轻触在已经通红的耳尖，用一种轻佻又严肃的语气说“遵命，法证官阁下。”  
两个人推推搡搡地到了床前，Barry被吻得晕晕乎乎，几乎是刚靠近床沿就倒了下去，半脱不脱的制服松垮搭在他身上，露出大半截肩膀。  
Hal不紧不慢地沿着制服拉链往下，直到右手感受到对方臀部结实紧致的触感，而Barry仰着头胡乱在他唇边亲吻着，双手不停探索着帮他褪去身上余下的常服，他的皮夹克早就被扔在了距离床两米远的地板上。  
Hal双腿跪在Barry身体两侧，右手不停地游走在对方光滑温暖的背部，左手探进枕头下，意外的发现那里有一瓶新的润滑剂和一盒新的安全套。  
“早有准备？”他轻轻咬了一口对方的嘴唇，换来了一个没有丝毫威慑的瞪视，“还是说在我没回来的这段时间里你偷偷用光了旧的那一瓶？”  
“你对Hal·Jordan的魅力评价该升级了。”Barry懒洋洋地扭动着试图摆脱那只在自己腰上画圈的右手“至于准备，至少不是现在这样。”  
“电影马拉松？”  
“你说呢？”  
从肺部传来的热气加深了彼此之间的暧昧氛围，Hal扣住Barry不停摇晃的脑袋来了个深吻，舌与舌熟练地纠缠翻滚着，Barry发出一声模糊的嘟囔，来不及被吞咽的口水自他嘴角流出，蜿蜒而成一道小小的水渍，Hal结束这个吻时不忘舔了舔那一块，换来的是情人更为热烈的纠缠。  
Hal一点一点细碎的吻着，自脖颈往下，在锁骨那又加重了力道，那是Barry敏感点之一，每次他不轻不重的啃咬着时总会换来对方一阵急促的呻吟，他听见呼噜声从Barry的喉间传来，而他抬头时看见他的恋人眼睛微微眯着，满头金发不自觉地在枕头上磨蹭着，像是一只被成功顺了毛的猫一样。  
他看得恶趣味涌了上来，用手戳了戳Barry腰侧又转而轻柔地来回抚摸，Barry抖了一下，加大了挣扎的幅度，而怕痒的他还会不自觉地将胸挺起来送到Hal的手边，像是送上门的羊羔，Hal右手玩弄着一侧的乳头，揉捏，拉扯，看它从软趴趴逐渐变硬颤巍着立在空气中。以往他总会更精细的对待他们，但今天他没有兴致慢慢来，三个月的分别让他对于眼前这人的渴望达到了一个新的层次，右手几乎是迫不及待地往下，轻轻撩过腹股沟，握住了对方已经半硬的阴茎，Barry发出一声黏腻的惊喘，他撸动着柱身，捏了捏囊袋，不时在马眼前轻柔的打着转，一寸一寸的照顾着眼前的小家伙，他听着Barry逐渐加重的喘息声，左手也并没有闲着，从腹部打着圈往上，慢慢划过下颌，Barry因为这个动作而抬了抬下巴，露出一副高傲而又迷茫，不耐而又沉迷的表情。  
接着食指和中指并拢伸进了Barry正在喘息而微微张开的嘴，挑逗着，搅弄着，Barry的舌头紧贴着他的手指，跟随着他的动作而动，甚至在他抽出手指时还迷恋般的试图挽留纠缠，他将唇覆盖上去，完成了这次接替任务，换来他的恋人一个更为满意的轻哼。  
润滑剂早就被他拆开，他胡乱地挤了不少，团在手心里，试图将它们捂热一点，却又不停地单手揉搓试图催化加热进程。  
“Barry，腿再开点，”Hal用言语指示着Barry的动作，左手轻轻抚摸按压着大腿内侧以便帮他的男友放松肌肉，右手则从阴茎处往下，分开了紧合的臀瓣，露出了藏在里面的小穴。  
Barry听话地动了动，此时此刻他的脑子里只剩下最本能的反应，对面墙上的树影摇摇晃晃他看不真切，他的感官集中在了面前这个人身上，润滑剂在手上搅动时的声音，他的手从自己身上划过时的瘙痒感，他看着自己时眼神里不加掩饰到快要溢出来的爱意，和他的话语里藏不住的热切，这些都让他感到燥热与迷醉。  
Hal伸出一根手指试探着伸进了穴口，紧致而又火热的感觉让他情不自禁屏住了呼吸，他曲起指节在穴内轻轻抠挖着，Barry有些难耐，双手在棕色发丝间不停摩挲着，双腿不自觉曲起半挂在Hal腰侧，此刻正在Hal的背脊处轻轻刮蹭，配合眼睛里的迷茫与欲望，Hal爱死了他这副欲求不满的样子。他有些急不可耐地又并入了一根手指，食指与中指时而模拟着交合的动作时而在肠壁上摸索戳弄，Barry努力压制着自己的呻吟，时不时从鼻腔里发出来的压抑缠绵的闷哼，Hal觉得自己一向引以为傲的意志力与自控力已经快要过载，他迅速加上了第三根手指，不断抽插与分离，润滑剂与肠液混合在一起湿哒哒的粘附在手上，带来一丝淫靡的气息，而Barry明显已经快要忍耐不住叫出声来了，Hal加快了速度，他不停亲吻着Barry的大腿内侧，大力吸吮使得那一片皮肤逐渐由白变红，重叠的吻痕密密麻麻覆盖在上面。  
体内的手指在不经意间划过某一处时Barry发出了一声喘息，而与此同时Hal能够明显感受到身下这具肉体的颤抖，Hal知道自己找到了，再也按耐不住，将手指从肠肉的不舍与挽留中撤出，扶住了自己的阴茎缓缓送了进去。  
三个月的漫长分离让Hal的进入显得尤为困难，Barry一直在深呼吸努力放松自己，这让Hal的进入愈发明显的传达到了他的感官中。  
带着被侵入的恐惧与被爱的温暖，感受着Hal的温度。  
这个想法让Barry的灵魂也随之颤抖。  
当Hal终于完整进入时Barry才终于觉得这个人又回到了他身边，有着久违又熟悉的热度与温柔，用不可或缺的强硬姿态回到他的生活，就如同天上的星辰，那光虽然断续明暗，却始终坚定不移地停留在原处为地上的旅人指引归家的方向。  
Hal凑近他看了看，“My boy，没有人告诉你现在走神很容易让你的另一半心碎致死吗？”  
“所以我在用身体安慰你啊天才。”Barry随手拿起床上的抱枕不轻不重地对着Hal砸了一下。  
“那我原谅你了。”Hal随手将抱枕夺过来放在了Barry的腰下，“现在就是我接收道歉的时间了。”  
随后而来的是一阵激烈而又快速的撞击，狠狠地冲撞在刚刚让Barry失控的那一点上，Barry已经顾不上忍耐那些呻吟，他连自己的意识都没办法聚拢，它们在这情欲的大海里一点点消散溶解，不久前修理过的指甲在Hal身上划出一道道痕迹，他听见肉体碰撞的声音里夹杂着水声，他感受到润滑液和肠液被带动着离开他的身体又在下一秒被无情地贯穿进来，他还听见了自己破碎兴奋的呻吟。  
他意识涣散只记得看着Hal那双棕色眼睛，Hal察觉到他的视线于是将他抱起坐在自己的腿上，姿势变换带来的感官刺激让Barry腰部一软直接倒在了Hal身上，Hal大笑着抱住他，“你今天可真热情。”  
这个姿势给两人带来的快感远比刚才多得多，Barry到最后已经彻底瘫在了Hal的身上，颤抖着射出白液。  
Hal亲吻着他泛红的眼角，快速顶弄了十几次后也释放了出来。

Barry突然抬起头看着身上的Hal，Hal有些困惑地皱着眉担心是不是自己刚才伤到了他，他安抚性地揉了揉Barry的后颈，却没想到Ｂａｒｒｙ只是亲吻了他一下，刚刚经历过一场性事的声音带着点沙哑，听起来性感又迷人“我的宇宙刑警，星辰这么多，但能指引回家的只有一颗。”  
所以，茫茫宇宙，我遇见了你，比六十亿分之一更低的概率。  
我爱你。  
Hal听不懂什么星辰，却依仗着两人之间的默契猜到了那句隐藏在谜面下的谜底，只因说这话时Barry眼睛里的那团满载着爱意绽放出的光芒远比他见过的所有星体还要亮。  
“我爱你。”他将情话诉诸于口。

等到一切收拾完，已经是下午了，夕阳斜斜照了进来，风里带来一丝黄昏后才有的冷意。  
“睡吧。”Hal拍了拍他的背，他想起Nora以前也会这样在久远的夜里安抚他入睡，小心翼翼地如同对待珍宝。  
他闭上眼睛，感受着被子覆盖在他的身上所带来的重量与温暖，在过去与现实的幸福中睡去。

 

 

 

 

瞭望塔。  
“原来打完针就可以光明正大不来开会”沙赞和他旁边坐着的钢骨正在小声咬耳朵，“早知道我们也不来了，打游戏去。”  
超人不安地扭头看了看他的搭档，只是刚转过四十五度就被吓得又迅速扭了回来并且试图努力装作什么都不知道的样子，过度的用力使骨骼在他的脖颈处发出一阵哀鸣。  
蝙蝠侠冷哼一声，将这笔账也算在了绿灯的头上。  
为什么是也？  
因为他还公然带着闪电侠翘会了呀。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么Barry会乱跑，是因为他头发太长了他要是不想被人围观只能赶快跑回去，但是他发现他头发的生长速度大概会出现他人到家了头发还在原地的情况，所以必须要跑远一点。【好吧，其实是我编的我编不下去了】


End file.
